The Monster's Fate
by jznanaeto13
Summary: After a boy narrowly lives against his fight against the monster Gore Magala. He is wisked away to a new world and is a retainer for a princess in a fortress and must learn to control his new self.


**I don't own Fire Emblem or Monster Hunter**.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Monster's New Fate**

* * *

In a forest away from any civilization laid a dragon, black as midnight with purple horns breathing heavily this dragon was known as Gore Magala the Black Eclipse Wyvern. In front of that dragon laid a boy in his own pool of blood, his clothes torn, his twin blades cracked and chipped and barely clinging to life.

He coughed up more blood, looking at the dragon. "I can't believe I won." The boy said as a tear began to move down his face as he remembered the hunter who gave her life to save him, his teacher and his older sister. As she took a breath attack and was badly injured from it.

His sister gave him her dual blades, those blades being the Enduring Schism. Blade's she got from the new world, she gave him her blades in order to protect himself before she was cut down by the dragon.

The boy looked down at his sister's blades tears began to stream from his eyes. "I'm sorry sis. I'm so sorry." The boy said holding the blades tightly in his hands to soon hear the dragon getting up.

Before the boy could react the dragon stood up and looked at him with it's eyeless stare that was filled with rage and bloodlust. The boy pointed one of his blades at the dragon, shaking, terrified and with despair in his eyes.

Before the dragon could pounce on the boy a blue circle popped out from under them before the boy could process what was happening a bright light soon appeared.

he soon felt himself laying on his back. He shot up and looked at his surroundings to find he was in a whole different area with no sign of Gore Magala anywhere to be seen.

The boy soon noticed his wounds healed but his clothes still torn and dirty he took a look at his blades to see them repaired and clean once again but were now shrunken to the size of daggers. He stood up and looked at his surroundings once more and sighed.

"Where am I? This doesn't look like anywhere I know or have ever been before." The boy spoke out loud for some apparent reason.

The boy soon realized he was on a dirt path leading to... Somewhere. One way leads to the mountains while the other lead to deeper in the words he decided to take his chances and head towards the mountains before the sun went down. (May the Sapphire Star guide you) he remembered the saying that his sister would always say before she left for a hunt. It honestly made me feel at ease hearing that.

It felt like hours ever since the boy began walking and still a ways to go. He soon began to get anxious as the sun began to set, (man how I have always hated the dark.) He thought as he kept walking, he began to get the feeling of being watched. By what, that is a good question.

"Alright who ever you are come out now!" The boy shouted at his stockers. To his horror what came out of hiding made him freeze. Creatures that obviously used to be human but no longer where.

There were six in total and all six where big and had the sense of death around them. He took a fighting stance and tried to put on a brave face.

(Sis if your watching wish me luck.) The boy thought just before one charged at him. He dove to the side and sliced it's calf with one of his blades. As the boy stood up, he had only a second to dodge another punch coming straight towards him. He slashed it forearm with both of his blades and jumped back hoping to get distance between himself and the monsters.

(It's like fighting Great Jaggi's. If Jaggi's looked more human like in appearance and reckless... and slower.) He thought before he dashed forward, moving his hands to a reverse grip with both of his blades and slid in between one of the creatures legs slicing it's inner thighs. The boy somehow manage to cut the tendon and saw the creature fall onto its knees. Without a second thought, he sprinted at the creature and stabbed his blades in the back of its neck.

It went limp as it's body hit the dirt floor, dying instantly. He managed to pull out one of his blades before another creature punched me in the gut and sent me flying into a nearby tree.

The impact of the punch and the sudden stopping force from me hitting the tree was painful and was enough for me to cough up blood. "O-okay that hurt." He said before he ducked under another punch that managed to leave an impact mark on the tree.

The boy took the opportunity to stab the inner part of it's elbow and twist the blade, making sure that it's arm was unusable. As he was going for the other elbow

it swung it's damaged arm hitting his side as it broke its arm. But broke a couple of boy's ribs in the process and sent him into another creature as he rolled on the ground.

He barely had enough time to stop himself before it stomped its foot where he was going to be. He stabbed its knee as he heard it roared in pain just before it dropped to one knee and he sliced it's throat with the blade making a vibrating sound.

(These things are to strong for me to fight head on. So far severing their tendons and attacking their joint's seems to be working.) The boy thought as he heard movement behind him.

He turned around to see the other four trying to circle him, he took the opening and dashed towards his other blade still embedded in the other creatures corpse. As he slid under another swung first. He hopped over the corpse and was able to pull the blade out.

As he switched his grips around knowing that his left side was weaker than his right. He switched his left hand to a forward grip and his right to a reverse grip. Taking his new fighting stance he lowered his body and waited for one to come running at me.

A few seconds later one of the creatures charged at me. It telegraphed it's attack and he ducked, stepping to the left and managed to slice above and below it's kneecap. Making its knee useless. Like the others it fell to one knee, he spun around and stabbed it in the back of the neck with his left blade.

"Oh crap" the boy muttered as he realized he gave them an opening just before he was shoulder charged by the one with the broken arm as it rammed him into a nearby tree. The boy slid down the tree as I felt his ribs break from the impact.

Coughing up his blood as his whole body was in pain. The creature picked him up with it's good hand and held him in the air. He didn't have any more strength to fight as he felt it trying to crush his skull. He felt himself losing concessions before everything went black.

* * *

Not far away a group of four people on horseback were riding on the trail. That thing that made these people stand out was the armor and clothes they were wearing was more fancy. Colored black with purple and gold it was easy to tell these people came from a rich household.

The one leading the group was a young man with blond hair, wearing black and gold armor and wearing a purple cape. Behind him was a young lady, she had long purple hair, she wore black armor. Behind her was a young boy who had blond hair he wore black and purple clothing with a hint of purple. The last one and the youngest of the group was a young girl who wore a black, dress with hints of purple.

"Xander, how much longer until we get there?" The youngest clearly bored and impatient at their progress.

Xander could only chuckle at his little sister and smiled. "Don't worry Elise where almost there we have another hour at most, so be patient little sister." Xander told his little as she began to pout.

But before they could start another conversation an ear piercing roar was heard not far from their location followed by an explosion of blue and black fog that could be seen above the treeline.

The group stopped in their tracks not knowing what was up ahead. The four siblings drew their weapons as they made their way over to investigate.

After a fifteen minute ride they came across the source of the explosion. It looked like whatever was here destroyed everything in it's sight. Trees toppled over, corpses of faceless litter the ground. With even one stuck in the ground in a mine crater, while another had it's arm and leg ripped off as it laid face first on a tree stump with it's mask shattered thanks to whatever had the strength to smash a faceless head in. It was clearly a one sided fight from the looks of it.

"Wha-what happened here?" The eldest sister asked looking at the carnage.

"I don't know Camilla but whatever it was is now gone." Xander told his sister with a small shutter in his voice.

"Xander, over here! We found someone!" His younger brother yelled as Elise began to heal the boy.

Xander and Camilla quickly made their way to their siblings the boy had black hair with a blue highlight on his left side. He wore black and blue short sleeved jacket with a gray shirt. Matching jeans and blue boots.his clothes were heavily damaged and his wounds looked to be severe. But what caught Xander's eyes was the two twin daggers he was holding.

The blades had a blue veiny design and had a red mark on them. Both of the blades had an amazing and strong aura to them like how his Siegfried felt.

Elise soon stopped and breathed heavily still not strong at using her healing magic yet. "I was able to heal his more saviour injures but he is still in bad shape." She said as she looked at her older brother. "What do we do Xander? We can't just leave him here." Elise said.

"But we don't know who he is. For all we know he could be the cause for all this destruction here Elise." The younger brother said as he looked at the stranger.

Camilla looked at Xander and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's your choice Xander." She said with a warming smile. Xander pondered his decision for a bit. On one hand he was crowned prince. It was his duty to take care of the people of Noir. On the other hand this boy is an unknown, he could be from their neighboring country and might be a spy but what spy would come all the way out here for. There is practically nothing here.

Xander look a deep breath as he finally made his choice. "Well take him with us to the fortress their he can be properly healed then we can question him one he is fully recovered." Xander said as he carefully lifted the boy and set him on his horse while Camilla held onto his blades as they rode to their destination.

* * *

The boy began to stir and groan feeling his body in pain as his body started to become awake again. He rose up to find himself in a room noticing that his ribs were still sour from the charge attack that he took from that creature. (How did I get here?) He thought as he studied his surroundings. It was an average room with a single dresser, mirror and two windows.

He got out of bed, happy that he wasn't completely naked and limped to the window. He could see that he was in a fortress of some kind. In an unknown location.

He walked to the mirror and looked into it with his blue eyes. He noticed a blue highlight on his left side his hair and a marking of what looked like a small black tattoo of Gore Magala eating its tail on his chest and his ears now pointed. (Huh those were not there the other day.) He thought as he examined himself more closely. Aside from those two thing's everything else seemed normal.

The room door soon opened and Xander walked in noticing him. The boy could only smile awkwardly and wave. Xander just smiled. "You're finally awake how are you feeling?" Xander asked him.

"I'm sore and besides from the limp in my right leg, I'm good." The boy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's good to hear. There is a clean pair clothes in the dresser, get changed and meet me out here. I'll walk you to the dining room. I would like to ask you a couple of questions." Xander told him as the boy nodded in confirmation.

The boy soon got dressed wearing a gray and blue shirt and black pants with matching boots. He meet Xander outside in a hallway and followed Xander to wherever he was taking him.

They soon walked into a dining room that looked pretty impressive paintings covered the walls. With chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. With the only word that could come out of the young boy's mouth being a "woah" in amazement and to Xanders amusement.

At the table the four siblings and an older man wearing armor. They looked at the boy with curious but cautious stares. Xander motioned the boy to take a seat across the group. The boy took his seat and waited as Xander took his across from him with his siblings while the older man stood behind them.

"First off let me introduce me and my siblings. I am prince Xander the crown Prince of Noir. To the left of me is my sister Princess Camilla. Yo my right is my brother Prince Leo and next to him and the youngest Princess Elise. The man behind us is in charge of the knights here his name is Gunther." Xabder said as all three of them said their hellos. "Could you tell us your name?" Xander asked the boy.

"My name is Kieron, it's nice to meet you and thank you for fixing me up." Kieron told the royals.

"It's our pleasure, now could you tell us all that you remember?" Xander asked as Kieron just simply nodded.

Kieron begin to tell them what had happened but left out the part how he got their. Telling them that he was an orphan and how his village burned down from a group of wyverns and how he got lost in the woods and wandered to that spot before being attacked by the faceless

"That's quite the story Kieron thank you for telling us. But I have a question of my own would you mind telling me where you got those blades of yours?" Xander asked Kieron.

Kieron just looked down still remembering his sister's finale words. "Those were my sister's blades their called Enduring Schisms. She gave those to me before she was killed." Kieron told them in a somber tone.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." Xander said trying to apologize for asking the question.

"It's okay as long as I have something to remind me of her that will give me the drive to keep her memory alive." Kieron said putting on a fake smile. "Speaking of which could I have those back please." Kieorn asked.

Xander ordered one of the maids near by to grab his weapons while she did Xander looked at Kieron.

"While we are waiting their is something I have to tell you." Xander told him now donning a more serious expression.

"What is it?" Asked Kieron.

"Were going to have to keep you here. Do to the fact that this fortress must be kept a secret and since your the only outsider to come here we can't risk you telling others but you may stay here if you'd like." Xander told Kieron.

Kieron didn't know how to react. He couldn't get back home, but his only family left was now gone. With no where else to go he decided to go along with it.

"I understand, thank you for allowing me to stay here Prince Xander I don't know how to repay you for this." Kieron said as he held his hand out.

"It's quite alright with what you've been through I'm willing to let you start a new." Xader said shaking his hand.

"Xander can me and Leo give Kieron a tour of the fortress?" Elise asked her older brother.

Xander agreed much to Leo's dismay of wanting to tag along. The three walked all over the castle grounds showing Kieron everything. From the library to the stales to the garden that had a pond in it.

As Elise looked at the flowers in the garden The two boys sat on a nearby bench.

"Is she always like this?" Kieron asked Leo as he watched his little sister.

"You have no idea. She's a little ball of energy." Leo said as Elise moved from one flower bed to another at a fast paste.

"Hey Kieron how old are you?" Leo asked looking at the new arrival.

"I'm thirteen." Kieron said looking back at Leo.

Leo just chuckled "Your the same age as Corrin then." Leo said.

"Who's Corrin?" Kieron asked him.

"Oh yea Xander didn't mention her. She's our other sibling she was found having amnesia when she was a young so we took her in and raised her here." Leo told Kieron.

"Hey Leo, Elise!" Camilla yelled walking towards them while a smaller figure followed hiding behind her.

"Speaking of which there she is now. Come on let's go introduce you to her." Leo said standing up while Kieron followed him as they made their way to his sisters.

"I'm going to let you know now before you make the mistake of learning it the hard way. Camilla is really protective over Corrin so just giving you a heads up." Leo whispered to Kieron.

"Noted" Kieron told Leo as they stopped at the halfway point with Elise running after them.

"Hello Kieron how was your tour of the fortress?" Camilla aked with a smile on her face slightly looking down at him.

"It was good would have been quicker if it weren't for the limp in my leg though." Kieron said while scratching his head.

He noticed a girl peeking out from behind Camilla. When Kieron looked at her she shot her head and hid behind Camilla.

Camilla chuckled "Sorry Kieron, Corrin is very shy around new people." Camilla told him while putting a hand on Corrins head.

Kieron walked over to the two young ladies. Camilla moved to the side allowing him to see the girl.

They were almost the same height, she had short white hair, red eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a black and white dress.

They both looked at each other. She stared at his sapphire like eyes as he stared at her ruby like ones.

Kieron reached his hand out. She hesitated to take his hand but did. As she did Kieron felt a weird feeling but he pushed it back and smiled.

"Kieron" "Corrin" she smiled back and they both let go of each other's hands. Kieron felt an odd aura to the young girl and vise versa but not an aura of aggression or hatred but of familiarity to her. The two didn't know that their fates were now in motion.

* * *

**Hey, hope you guys like it. I'm trying something new here and decided to try my hand at these two franchises.**

**To clear things up first I know that twin blades are like short swords but in this story I'm having them be more the size of knives or daggers that's just more of preference over all. Also the "blue" things are foreshadowing. Kind of curious what some might think.****Well anyways hopped you all liked it.****Later**.


End file.
